Rogue/Trivia
This is exactly what the title suggests. I was really, really bored, so I made some facts about Rogue. SPOILERS FOR ROGUE AND EXILE # Sorrel was made an important character on the spot. She was supposed to be a background character but I made a split second decision that impacted the entire story. # At first I hated the name Breezefeather. I wanted to name her something else, but I had already used that name. I grew to like it after a few chapters. # At first, Oakstar was completely and totally guilty of killing Finchstar. Once Breeze was exiled, I decided it was too obvious and changed it. # I admit, I forgot about the "oh so important" prophecy by chapter two and remembered it again at like chapter twelve. # Goldenpaw/heart has had four mentors (Cherrydapple, Breeze, Ashpoppy, and Lionwhisker) # Rogue takes place in the old territory, a good deal of time before Goosefeather's Curse. It is also in a sort of alternate universe where tunneling was never a thing, since I forgot about that until the end of Lost. # Breeze/feather was named after Hollybreeze, Ashpoppy's mentor, who has a major role in the third book, Lost. # Speaking of names, the all-around theme of the arc is names (many cats share similar names for important reasons; names can affect how others think of you (like once Breezefeather became Breeze she became hated, and Twistedfoot and Featherpaw's names are also important later.)). # The second recurring theme is exile. Breeze was exiled, a cat in Exile will obviously be exiled, so on. # There are no current plans for a fourth, but if there is one in the faraway future, it will focus on Featherstar's kits and the Dark Forest will play a major role. # Ripple's description has changed from light ginger to silvery gray throughout the book. # Breeze has a type of tom that she looks for. It's a kind, sweeter tom, usually without much muscle but would do anything for his loyalty. # Stormstripe is based off of anyone with a parent that's always disappointed. # Breeze was only a year and three months when she died. # Ashpoppy was actually younger than Oakstar and Sundusk; she just looks a lot older for reasons explained later. # The RiverClan tom that Featherpaw runs into at the Gathering in Exile is the same tom Goldenpaw almost knocked off the branch in Rogue. In the third book Ashpoppy will also nearly run into him at a Gathering, but both will be much younger. # The funny and unintentional thing is that Ashpaw's apprentice was later Goldenpaw, and her apprentice was Featherpaw. They each ran into this poor tom at separate Gatherings and I didn't realize it until now. # Pik's group, which Java mentioned in Rogue, was supposed to show up before Breeze and Sorrel reached the Allegiances. I cut it, and so they may appear in Exile. # The same happened with Rowan, supposedly exiled of the Allegiance of Air. He'll was supposed to appear in Lost, but he was never mentioned. # From the time the prequel starts and when Exile ends (obviously, when Featherpaw becomes leader) a total of about eight years.Category:Trivia Category:XXGingerheartXx